


Weekend

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Multi, OT3, Phone Sex, Pre-OT3, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: A weekend without Kakuzu forces Hidan and Konan to reconsider the way they feel about each other.
Relationships: Kakuzu/Hidan/Konan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Finally...a KakuHidaKona OT3 fic that I've always wanted to do! I went off HidaKona due to some personal issues a while back, but now I feel comfortable writing them again thankfully. :)
> 
> It feels like ages since I posted anything at all! I love a good ol' OT3, but so far I've only ever written established poly relationships. So i thought it would be interesting to go back and see how these things develop. There is a bit of a lack of communication at times, but they work it out. Just wanted to chuck that out there!
> 
> I've always loved imagining Konan as an editor and Kakuzu as an antiquarian. Now we just have to get Hidan a job, preaching doesn't count XDDD

“Promise you won’t miss me?”

“I can’t promise that.”

“Why not?”

“I always miss you,” sighed Konan.

Her husband turned around, suit tie curled around one hand as he wrapped it up for packing. “It’s one weekend.”

“One weekend we don’t get to spend together.”

“You won’t be alone,” assured Kakuzu. “Hidan said that he’d come by and do some jobs.”

“You may very well have hired a chocolate fireguard,” retorted Konan.

“It saves me money from having to hire professionals!” Kakuzu shook his head.

“At least you’re not having fun with him without me,” Konan crossed her ankles on the bed, watching as he tucked away another shirt in his case.

Kakuzu flattened down the shirt. “Fun? More like a heart attack risk.”

“Then why do you put up with it?”

“Because, my dear,” Kakuzu reached down for her ankle, and lightly tickled the sole of her foot. Konan yelped, and tried to scramble away, but Kakuzu held firm. “I love him just as much as you. And you know that I’d set a billion dollars on fire for you. As much as it would pain me.”

Konan laughed lightly. “Well, I won’t ask you to do such a thing. Hidan, on the other hand…”

“I’ve told him he’s got to be on his best behaviour around you,” warned Kakuzu.

“Good,” Konan folded her arms. She pulled at her leg. “Can I have my ankle back now please?”

Kakuzu kissed the arch of her foot, and released her. He finished packing his briefcase, and Konan climbed up, brushing down her dressing gown and night dress. At the door, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips, the scars on his cheek brushing against her smooth skin.

“Take care of yourself and drive safely,” warned Konan.

“Yes, my love. I’ll text once I’ve arrived.”

“Good. I’ll be in work by then, but I’ll see it by lunchtime.”

Konan watched him reverse off the drive, before going up to her dressing room to pick her outfit. She chose white pants, and a light blue blouse, to go with white wedge heels. The summer air breezed through the window, as she patted foundation around her piercing, careful not to catch it.

Pale pink lipstick followed next, lavender eyeshadow, then eyeliner and mascara. Breakfast had been brought to her in bed by Kakuzu before he left, and so she clamoured into her car, and headed into town.

Konan was an editor, in the books industry. That was how she met Kakuzu. He was an investor and an antiquarian, collecting, repairing and occasionally selling old books. They’d met at a book fair, exchanging business cards. He was older than her, divorced, some mention of children from the prior relationship. She was widowed, which made him blink with surprise. No one ever expected her to say that. She had no children.

That clumsy exchange of business cards had led to her intently pursuing him one afternoon, Kakuzu evading social media and she disliking the disjointed way her voice sounded on the phone. One of them had to budge if they ever wanted to meet again, and so in a fit of madness, Konan pressed the green dial button and waited anxiously to hear his voice.

They ended up arranging to meet for lunch, that turned into dinner, and then a shy tryst in a hotel room. It was obvious they hadn’t done this before. Before they left, when she admitted she didn’t like talking on the phone much, Kakuzu caved and made an Instagram account, where for a time he followed her account and her account only. It became customary to see his empty profile picture liking her origami creations each time she uploaded them.

One day, Konan glanced on there to realise he was following a second account.

Hidan’s.

At first, Konan thought it was a spam account that Kakuzu had followed accidentally. There were tonnes of pictures of Hidan shirtless, random videos of Hidan attempting to do tricks on a bike, Hidan singing, and a strange symbol of an inverted triangle enclosed in a circle.

Konan quietly watched Kakuzu’s activity, the usual likes for her stuff pouring through, without saying a word. She didn’t have an official claim on Kakuzu, there was little she could say or do. That is, until the day came and she met Hidan properly.

When she hit him with her car.

* * *

“Bitch!” cursed Hidan, scrambling up. “Mind your fucking car!”

Konan slammed the car door behind her. “There’s a cycle lane, feel free to use it instead of swerving in front of me!”

“Fucking cycle lane? More like pothole paradise!”

Konan helped him up from the verge he had tumbled across into, rubbing down his torn jeans and staring at a deep gash in his knees.

Hidan winced when he tried to move, riverlets of blood trickling down his knee.

“Get in my car,” ordered Konan. “I’ll take you to A&E.”

“No fucking way! I’m not sitting there for five hours!”

“You can’t walk,” insisted Konan. Truthfully, she was beginning to feel awful. There were loads of potholes all over the road, and it was a death trap for both cyclists and drivers. Luckily she’d been driving carefully anyway, and spared Hidan from an even nastier fall.

She helped the younger man into her car, then fetched his bike, draping it across the backseats. Hidan slumped in the front passenger seat, wincing.

“Put this over your knee,” Konan handed him her own cardigan, a white crochet one that she’d had for years.

“Oh no, that’s way too fancy-”

Konan pressed it against the wound. Hidan yelped.

“I’ll take you somewhere we can get that looked at,” said Konan.

Hidan stared at her curiously. “Why are you being so nice and shit?”

Konan put the car in gear, and signalled to move out. She pursed her lips. “It’s called basic human decency.”

Konan took Hidan to A&E, where they waited for two hours, rather than four. Something told her to call Kakuzu, and he was there within the hour.

“You ok?” He asked gruffly, checking her over, pushing back her hair to look for any bruising.

“I’m fine,” Konan shrugged away. “Hidan…”

“Hidan,” growled Kakuzu. “What were you playing at? Doing wheelies again? In front of a moving car?”

“Fuck off dickhead! I was thrown off by a pothole!” cursed Hidan, as he sat perched on the bed.

“Language,” tutted a passing nurse.

“Hidan,” Kakuzu growled, putting a hand on Hidan’s shoulder, forcing the younger man to look up at him. “I’ve warned you about this. Wear a helmet and cycle safely.”

“Dickhead,” sulked Hidan.

“So you know each other,” Konan interrupted. “Hidan’s the homicidal maniac I’ve seen on your Instagram account.”

“I’m not a homicidal maniac,” Hidan pouted, looking sad. He picked at a thread hanging from his hospital gown.

“You could say that,” Kakuzu pushed his hair back.

“Hey!” protested Hidan. “I was on my way to see you, so technically you caused this to happen.”

Before Konan could say another word, a doctor arrived to stitch up Hidan’s knee. She moved to the back of the room, glancing up at Kakuzu. He had the decency not to look away, and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Ow! Ow! Ow, bitch!!” shrieked Hidan.

“It’s just antiseptic,” scolded Kakuzu. “And don’t call the poor woman a bitch!”

“It fucking hurts,” whined Hidan.

Konan shook her head, watching as Hidan was stitched back up, and then gently helped him back into his jeans.

“Let’s just get out of here,” Kakuzu shook his head.

Konan nodded in agreement. “My car is parked outside. Let’s get something to eat.”

They ended up going through a fast food drive thru. Konan paid for Hidan’s meal, which he rammed in his mouth hungrily.

“Oh I fucking love ribs,” Hidan chewed, once they’d parked up in a free space. “Best reason to get hit by a car ever.”

“It’s not funny,” Kakuzu scolded. “It was reckless and stupid.”

“How come she’s not reckless and stupid?” Hidan chucked a bone out of the back window.

“Because I know Konan isn’t reckless and stupid.”

“How do you know this bitch anyway?”

“Do not call Konan a bitch,” ordered Kakuzu, his bloodshot eyes meeting Hidan’s in the wing mirror.

“Sorry Not-A-Bitch,” said Hidan.

“I’ve been seeing her,” said Kakuzu quietly. “She’s the lady I met at the book fair.”

“Oh man,  _ this _ is who I get dumped for? An actually nice Not-A-Bitch?”

“Hidan, you go in and out of the country faster than I change socks,” scolded Kakuzu. “You’re always going off on your ridiculous missionaries, you move house-”

“Deidara threw me out!”

“Who can blame him when you left a rotten pizza on his worktop!” shouted Kakuzu.

Hidan leant forward. “He could have thrown it out himself! He ate half anyway! He ate more than me!”

“Hidan!” interrupted Kakuzu. “The point is, much as I care for you, we have not been together in a long time. I don’t think we ever were. All we do is argue and fight. I met Konan when you went away without telling me, _again_! This...thing isn’t working. It isn’t fair on any of us.”

Konan sat silently through this exchange. Hidan’s eyes - an unusual shade of violet - fell to the floor. His cheeks flooded red.

“I’ll take my bike and go,” he mumbled.

“Don’t!” blurted out Konan. Hidan turned from Kakuzu to stare in the wing mirror at her. Konan shook her head. “You can’t walk. Not like this. Let me take you home.”

“Please stop being so fucking nice,” groaned Hidan, putting his head in his hands. “Stop making it worse.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this. You clearly care about each other. It doesn’t have to be one or the other,” Konan carried on, before she could stop herself. Her fries sat in her lap below the steering wheel, the diet coke with its sweating ice cubes waiting for her in the drinks holder. “My...my father had two lovers. He was attracted to both, so he dated them both...they all knew about it. They were all involved.”

The whole car fell silent.

* * *

Her car pulled up in the car park, and she clamoured out. She picked up the park and ride ticket, before climbing on the bus with other professionals who didn’t want to pay an extortionate amount to park in the city. Kakuzu was truly rubbing off on her. Maybe that was marriage, where a slow osmosis of personality traits and values took place as the years passed. Konan sat up by the window, where the cool balmy air played across her face.

She clamoured out, making her across simmering concrete slabs of pavement. The heat was oppressive here, where there were no trees or grass to absorb it. Instead, it reflected from building to building and rose from the floor. Kakuzu liked the city, liked the way he could simply disappear into the grey and rustle up cash. Konan liked the city when it rained, that feeling that she could disappear into the wash and feel safe.

At her office, she opened up her emails, and began the tasks for the day. There were new books to commission, edits to be made on text, designs to be sketched out. Konan felt her phone vibrate, from Kakuzu, and when it was time for lunch, opened it up to see that he had arrived safely.

Come evening time, Konan let the five ‘o’ clock rush push past her, while she pushed a shopping trolley around the store. In went a bottle of wine, an ice cream tub for dessert, several sticks of garlic bread, a fancy pasta dish, a prepared fish steak, asparagus, a nice box of chocolates, and then all the ingredients for a Sunday roast dinner that Kakuzu could arrive home to.

Konan checked out her shopping, carrying it all to the shuttle bus, and then placing it in the boot of her car. She’d had the dent of Hidan and his bike sucked out, the scratches cleaned and filled. Anyone would have thought it hadn’t happened, but Konan remembered.

The sun dipped in the sky as Konan completed the rest of the drive home, pulling into the driveway as it sported the hazy late summer orange hue. She collected her shopping, wandered past the pool, and in through the back door. It already felt quiet without Kakuzu. Konan flicked on some music while she put away the shopping, to silence the loneliness that had already begun creeping in.

She soaked in the bath while waiting for her dinner to heat up, and reclined on the sofa to eat it in a cami top and black leggings.

A glass of wine was poured.

Konan watched the television, reached for some paper, and began to fold. She kept several stacks of paper around the house, for folding whenever she felt the urge. A bird, a crane, a dog, a cat, soon perched on the arm of the sofa. A little menagerie surrounded her, when there was a bang.

Immediately she was on her feet, pacing through the house, ready to confront the intruder.

“Fuck.”

“Hello Hidan,” greeted Konan, folding her arms as she slouched against the wall. “Any reason for the expletive?”

“That front door is a bitch,” complained Hidan, pulling off the helmet that Kakuzu had bought him. “It hates me. Everytime I try and open it, I have to fight it.”

“You’re meant to let it glide,” said Konan. “Once it unlocks. Just let it glide, don’t push it.”

Hidan straightened back his silver hair, hanging his helmet up in the utility room next to the front door, with Konan and Kakuzu’s winter coats.

Konan glanced at him, as he put down an overnight bag. “I thought you weren’t stopping by until tomorrow. Kakuzu said he left some jobs for you to do.”

Hidan smiled. “He said I could stay.”

Konan let one corner of her lip curl. “Nice try, Hidan.”

“No, seriously! Kisame and Itachi kicked me out! Apparently telling Itachi’s mother that she’s a total MILF is an insult not a compliment. His dad was fuming...but I can appreciate the appeal of a smoking hot older woman, ok?”

“Hidan, that’s really inappropriate.”

“It is not inappropriate! I would have called his dad a DILF to be nice but he’s definitely not a DILF,” Hidan stretched, and then kicked off his shoes and ripped off his shirt. “Ahh. Much better.”

“Have you eaten?” asked Konan.

“No. Got any grub?” Hidan wandered into the kitchen, and began to rummage through the cupboards.

“There’s some pasta here. And garlic bread.”

Hidan grabbed the leftover tray and the garlic bread. “M&S food? Ooooh, Konan you spoil me!”

He perched at a kitchen counter, and began to dig in hungrily. Konan didn’t know whether to stay and watch him eat, or return to the living room and leave him be.

She picked the living room. Hidan smacked his lips in the kitchen and put down his knife and fork appreciatively, and then Konan heard the kettle boil. There was a rip, as he helped himself to a latte, and when he wandered into the living room, Konan was surprised to find that he’d made her one too.

“You missing Kuzu?” he asked, nodding towards her empty wine glass.

“I always miss him,” replied Konan, as she accepted the coffee.

Hidan settled back down in the armchair. “You should go with him. Book a fancy suite, and have a weekend away.”

“A boring weekend of me sitting in the hotel room while he goes about business.”

“Go out!” Hidan beamed, as if it were that simple. “City break then. Go round the shops. Buy some fancy lingerie. Surprise him when he gets back.”

Konan allowed herself a smile. “Perhaps one day.”

They both sipped at their lattes.

“You’re both just like each other,” complained Hidan, twisting in his chair. “The strong, silent type. You don’t just do things. You’re such creatures of habit.”

“The spare room is free if you’re going to crash here,” said Konan quietly. “You may as well. If you’ve got jobs to do tomorrow.”

Hidan’s head perked up delightedly. His hand squeezed the rosary around his neck. “Jashin sent me here for a reason.”

Konan changed into her chemise and dressing gown in her bedroom. She picked up fresh towels from the airing room and laid them on the end of Hidan’s bed, and closed the blinds so he would have privacy. She turned down the bedsheets, moving away the decorative pillows, so he could slide straight in.

“This is like a fucking fancy hotel,” Hidan wandered in, unbuckling his jeans.

“You can shower through there,” Konan pointed to the bathroom.

“I love a fucking proper shower. At Deidara’s, you just get this little trickle, then all Kisame and Itachi had was this bath with a shitty attachment. You bet I’m going to enjoy this beauty,” Hidan clamoured out his jeans.

“I’ll leave you to it,” said Konan. She stood awkwardly in the room, Hidan half-naked and unabashedly taking off more clothes. She glanced down and spotted the faint scar on his knee.

“Well, night Konan,” said Hidan, putting his hands on his hips.

He was well built, not as beefy as Kakuzu, but his shoulders were broad. Strangely enough, Konan thought he looked like he might give good hugs.

Konan took an intrepid step forward, and edged up. Gently, she pecked Hidan on the cheek. “Goodnight, Hidan. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Hidan turned pink with pleasure. Konan quickly turned away, rushing back to her room, before sitting on the end of her bed, legs folded, arms wrapped around herself. It was odd without her husband here, filling up the space. And even more strange with Hidan a few metres away, her kiss still warm on his cheek…

Maybe Hidan was right though. Konan and Kakuzu ought to be more spontaneous. Maybe they needed to spice things up. They’d gotten too used to their sanctuary of their home, their books, their routines.

Her phone lay on the bedside table. Konan picked it up.

An idea struck.

Lounging against the pillows, Konan loosened her robe, and then pulled down the strap of her chemise, to reveal one soft bare breast. Her silver nipple piercing twinkled in the low light. She turned the camera around to face herself, fingers shaking as she clicked. She rolled onto her back, tugging down the other strap, changing positions, before snapping click again.

When she sat back upright again, Konan pulled up her chemise and tucked her robe around herself, as she looked for the best one. She debated between the two, before going back and choosing the first one.

Her fingers shook as she sent it to Kakuzu, wondering for ages what message to put.

_ ‘Missing you x’ _

Finally, Konan snapped her finger down on the send button. A blue line drawled across the screen, and then it was gone. Konan tucked her arms around her legs, watching and waiting for his reply.

She listened to the rush of water as Hidan took his shower, and then her phone bleeped.

_ ‘Beautiful. I miss you too x’ _

Konan’s breath caught in her throat. So he liked the picture. Did this mean she ought to send another? There were plenty of others to send. Or maybe she ought to try a different angle, or take a picture of a different part of her. Maybe her booty?

Konan pulled off her robe, and tossed it across the room. She rolled up her chemise, and lay on her belly, angling the camera over her shoulder at her booty. She was wearing black lacy panties, her skin shining through. The low lamp cast a glowing sheen over her body, the gentle rise and fall of each curve.

Konan’s finger had just clicked, when Hidan’s voice rang out. “Hey, knock knock!”

She gasped, and dropped the phone, scrambling upright.

“What are you doing?” asked Hidan. Wet silvery hair fell across his face, and he wore nothing more than a pair of tight black boxers.

Konan felt her cheeks pink. “I was just…” Excuses fell silent on her lips, and her words died. There was nothing for it, but to tell the truth. “I was sending pictures to my husband. Is that a problem?”

“No,” shrugged Hidan. “Send whatever pictures you want.”

Konan pulled the clingy material of her chemise down, trying to cover herself. Hidan perched at the end of her bed, glancing around her room. His eyes flicked over the door to the closet, the dressing table, hers and Kakuzu’s wedding photo propped up on the decorative mantelpiece. “So this is where the magic happens.”

Konan rolled her eyes. “Very funny.”

“You know, if you want to really sock it to him, we ought to take them together.”

Konan cuffed him. “As if!”

Hidan looked wounded. “No, seriously! He loves us both and he’s buggered off for the weekend and left us!”

“He’s gone away for work,” corrected Konan.

“He already works all week!” insisted Hidan. “And he knows you don’t like being on your own.”

Konan remained quiet, for a time.

“I don’t like being on my own either. It’s rubbish,” Hidan collapsed backwards onto her bed, waving his arms up and down like he was creating a snow fairy. “Ahhh, this bed is decent. Is it a super king size?”

“Yes,” said Konan. “Kakuzu needs the space...and how would a picture of us work?”

Hidan bounced back up. “Us kissing. Or maybe a sexy pose.”

“I never took those kinds of photos before,” said Konan quietly. “My first husband died before camera phones really became a thing. And then I was alone for a while.”

Hidan blinked. “You were a widow?”

“It’s why I don’t like it. Being alone,” admitted Konan. She realised she was spilling way too many personal, intimate thoughts and feelings now, to Hidan of all people, but it felt right. For an unknown reason why, it felt right. “I just worry something might happen to him. I remember how I felt after being widowed. That...unbearable aloneness.”

“You ever talked to anyone about this?”

“What’s the point?” asked Konan. “It won’t go away.”

Hidan placed his hand on her shoulder.

“So how often do you take photos?” asked Konan, changing the topic.

Hidan’s expression of concern relaxed into a grin. “I take them all the time.”

“Show me the way then, since you’re clearly the pro.”

Hidan scrambled off her bed and ran into his room. Konan perched at the end of the bed, and let her toes dangle. Hidan ran back in, carrying his phone.

“All right, like this…” he breathed, holding it around to face him. He pulled her up with him, and crushed his arm around her shoulders, her breasts pressed against his chest, almost bursting out of her chemise.

Konan stared at the camera.

“Look sexy,” instructed Hidan.

Konan continued to stare blankly towards the phone. “It’s hard to feel sexy when it’s fake.”

“It’s not fake,” Hidan leant across, and brushed his lips against hers. The mere touch of his lips sent tingles down her spine. “Better?”

Konan turned to look back at the camera, kiss swollen lips pouting. Hidan clicked away, before pulling it closer and hunching over the screen.

“Oh, I like this one,” he beamed.

“That’s cute,” admitted Konan, peering over. “Will he really like it? Or do you think it will alarm him? Maybe he just wants us to himself-”

“Only one way to find out,” said Hidan. He rapidly tapped out a message with both thumbs, and then clicked send.

Konan’s heart skipped a beat. “What did you say?”

“I told him to get his arse back home, his bitches are waiting for him.”

Konan’s face fell. “You didn’t.”

Hidan showed her.

Konan groaned softly.

The phone bleeped.

_ ‘???’ _

Konan’s heart quickened.

Another message bleeped.

_ ‘Tell me more about this interesting development.’ _

“Hidan!” cried Konan.

“What?”

Konan simply stared at him silently.

“I fucking like you, ok?” Hidan announced. “You’re good to me and you care about me, and when I’m with you I just feel safe and good. And I want you to feel the same way with me.”

Her mouth wobbled.

Hidan reached down for her, laying his hands on her shoulder, then up her neck, eventually cupping her cheeks. He tilted her head back, eventually claiming her lips with his.

Konan waited with baited breath, barely daring to move a muscle or return the kiss. It was only when Hidan went to move away, that her lower lip quivered, and she caught Hidan’s lips between hers again. Her tongue shyly peeked out, touching the tip of Hidan’s, and a thousand more tingles shot through her body.

“That was some kiss,” Hidan panted softly, once they broke away for air. Konan reached for his hand, lifting it up, before laying it gently on her breast. He cupped the warm flesh, lightly stroking the silky plane of her chest exposed above her chemise. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to do that…”

Her lips claimed his again. Hidan tasted like the meal she had heated up, the toothpaste she had left for him, and smelt like aftershave and body wash. It surprised Konan, at how clean he smelt. It was nice. That feeling...that feeling of safety and security wherever Kakuzu held her rose up within her body.

“Want to take a picture of my booty?” taunted Konan. “Since you interrupted me…”

Hidan nodded eagerly. Konan turned around, and dragged her rear against his crotch. Hidan groaned softly, silver lashes fluttering closed with pleasure. Konan clamoured up on the bed, her chemise riding up around her waist as she went. It didn’t matter, not when she wanted to show herself off.

Konan tipped her head over her shoulder, as she felt Hidan’s hand rest on her. “I bet you’ve always wanted to do that too.”

“Fuck yes,” Hidan squeezed, before giving it a light slap. His hand twisted in her panties, pulling them down. The camera snapped, and he released his hold, the elastic snapping back into place. Konan glanced over her shoulder, where she waited on her hands and knees.

Hidan exhaled. “If this won’t make Kuzu come home…”

“Wait…” Konan tried to spot the message before Hidan pressed send, but it was too late. “What did you say?”

“I said come and get this booty before I eat it all myself,” retorted Hidan. “Which I have every intention of doing.”

The harsh words crashed her back into reality.

“Hidan, no,” Konan pulled down her chemise, suddenly self-conscious. “Please don’t make fun of him. I don’t want to hurt him. He works long hours for us...maybe we should talk to him before we do anything…”

Hidan stopped, and swallowed. He looked thoughtful, which he admittedly didn’t look very often. “I’m not making fun of Kakuzu. I love him.”

“I don’t want...us to go behind his back.”

“Perhaps I should go to bed.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Konan held her arms around herself, around her chest.

“You want me to stay?”

“I do,” admitted Konan, feeling the metal of her wedding ring pressing against her heart. “But I can’t. Not yet.”

Hidan pulled down the duvet, and gestured for her to crawl in. Konan did, curling up in a little ball on her side of the bed. Hidan tucked the blanket up to her chin. “I’ll kiss you goodnight,” he decided.

Konan let him lay down on top of her, and kiss her lips chastely, the duvet between them. She wanted him to stay, wanted him to hold her all night long, kiss her more, touch her more, kiss him back, touch him back, explore the canvas that Kakuzu had fallen in love with.

Hidan climbed up, leaving her in the half-darkness, alone with thoughts, old agreements, unspoken words, and changing feelings.

Konan wished he’d stayed.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking it through with Kakuzu, Konan has an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted the first chapter, and i honestly just got so sick of staring at the edits! So you guys can just literally...have it XD
> 
> My hc for Hidan is that in this fic, he is slightly more experienced with men than women, due to being with Kakuzu. Konan has to teach him a few things XD

Konan slept deeply, wallowing in the dark. When morning rose, she rose with it, collecting a coffee from the kitchen and watching the sun rise over the garden. Hidan’s door was closed when she passed by, and so Konan left him.

Had she really honestly been so tempted to sleep with him last night? And was it bad that she wished she had? She could have been waking up to his arms around her, his soft silver hair against her cheek, his hand cheekily cupping her ass.

Sitting back down on her side of the bed, Konan wished Kakuzu was here. If all three of them were here, they could work this out between them. Before nerves got the better of her, Konan picked up her phone, and dialled him. “Kakuzu?”

“Hello dear,” his low voice filled her ear, and Konan immediately felt better for it.

“Did you…” her voice heightened with anxiety. “Did you get what Hidan sent?”

“I did.”

Konan sat quietly before she spoke. “What did you think?”

Kakuzu sighed down the phone. Konan could imagine his brow creasing. “Well, I thought the caption was just typical Hidan.”

The tension broke. Konan laughed softly, and then leant back against her pillow. It was true, from the moment Konan had met him, Hidan had been nothing but crude. Even when they had begun negotiating and discussing the arrangement that had served them nicely, up until the present day...

* * *

“So what are you saying?” demanded Hidan, shoving his burger in his mouth. “You want me to date Kakuzu while you date him too?”

Konan tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. “It’s a possibility we could consider.”

“And there was me, thinking I was going to live out the tired old boring stereotype of being a gay man in love with a straight man-”

Kakuzu flung his pack of fries back at Hidan. “Bisexuality exists, you fool!”

“I know that! I know!” Hidan protested, as the chips hit the headrest next to him and scattered over the seat. “And I’m bi too!”

“You can pay for that to be cleaned,” Konan informed Kakuzu, even as Hidan began to pick them up and eat them.

“Fine,” groaned Kakuzu.

“Polyamory exists as much as bisexuality. You clearly care for him,” said Konan, twisting sideways to face him. “I saw the look on your face, when you walked into the cubicle-”

“Awww, Kuzu can be a nice guy when he tries!” Hidan leant forward, and kissed Kakuzu on his scarred cheek.

“Maybe what you need, what Kakuzu needs, and what I need, and what we can all provide are very different things,” Konan explained, as she wiped her hands on her napkin, before reaching for the hand sanitiser that she kept in her car. “I won’t force anyone to choose between anyone.”

“I might cheat at money, but I don’t cheat on people,” growled Kakuzu.

“It’s not cheating,” Konan replied, squirting the gel onto her hands.

“Can I have Kakuzu on Tuesdays?” asked Hidan brightly. “Because at the weekends I go out preaching-”

“You’re religious?”

“Oh, yes!” said Hidan happily. He tugged at his neck, revealing a silver rosary with the same symbol that Konan had noticed on his Instagram feed. “I may not look it, but I’m a priest of the Way of Jash-”

“Yes, you worship Jashin, how lovely, no need to bore Konan to death,” interrupted Kakuzu. “And it’s two for one at the steakhouse on Tuesdays.”

“I don’t like steak,” said Konan.

“See?” Hidan lent further forward. “I think this just might be the best idea ever. You get the best of both worlds, Kuzu, your choice of either a nice hard dick or lovely soft titties at your disposal whenever you feel like. You’re the luckiest man alive-”

“Hidan, shut up!”

* * *

“He’s so crude,” Konan ran her hand along her smooth shin. “I told him not to put anything vulgar. I didn’t want to upset you.”

“I’m not upset. I know what he’s like. I love him, remember?”

“I do,” nodded Konan. She swallowed. “You wouldn’t be...upset if...maybe...maybe I loved him a bit too?”

“No,” said Kakuzu firmly. “He cares about you, Konan. When I knew I was going away, he said he wanted to come over, so you wouldn’t be alone. And I was glad. I hate leaving you.”

Konan breathed a sigh of relief. “I never want to hurt you, ever,” she whispered, holding the phone close to her mouth.

“You couldn’t possibly hurt me.”

Comforted, Konan shrank against the pillow, listening to the steady rise and fall of his breathing against her ear. “You could never hurt me either.”

Silence filled the air, but it was a good silence. Konan felt as though with a few words, a lingering fog had finally lifted, and now she stared into a clearer horizon. It left her back in that familiar territory, where sometimes she and Kakuzu didn’t need words, the mere presence of one another could comfort.

“I wish I could be there with you now,” admitted Kakuzu.

“I know,” said Konan, as she thought of her conversation with Hidan the previous night. “Maybe I’ll come with you next time. We could make a weekend away of it.”

“I’d like that,” admitted Kakuzu. She could feel his smile, even on the end of the other phone. “It would be like when we first met.”

“Kakuzu…”

“Yes, dear?”

Konan swallowed. “Tell me what you’d do to me, if you were here, or if we went away together.”

Kakuzu cleared his throat. “What are you wearing?”

“My chemise. The black one.”

“Oh, I like that one,” murmured Kakuzu. “Just think, if I were there, I’d be lying you down on our bed, kissing you softly all over…”

“Hmmm…” Konan sighed.

“I’d stroke your hair, so I could see your beautiful face. And then I’d run my thumb across your cheek, the way I normally do. Your skin is so soft...”

Konan’s breathing grew shallow.

“And then I’d touch your lips, feeling how soft they are, I’d work my way down, I’d kiss your neck-”

Konan’s hand slipped between her panties.

“I’d take the straps of your chemise and lightly pull it down, until I could see your beautiful breasts-”

“Will you kiss those, too?” asked Konan, voice hitched.

“Oh yes,” agreed Kakuzu. “I’d put your hands above your head so I can see all of you. If you’d been a bad girl, I’d have to tie you to the headboard, but you’re a good girl, so I’d trust you leave them on the pillow.”

Konan’s laugh turned into a moan, as her finger pushed inside of her, exploring the quickly moistening hole.

“I’d kiss all your lovely soft skin, kiss your sparkly piercings, suck on your titties until they’re pink-”

“Oh yes,” Konan pushed another finger in.

“I’d rip that chemise off. If it breaks I’ll just get you another one. I don’t care how much it costs, not when I want to see my wife.”

“And my panties!”

“I’d tear those,” growled Kakuzu, as Konan’s fingers worked back and forth. “You know I love your pussy. I could eat it all day. So I’d crawl down between your thighs, kissing as I go, and  _ dine out _ . I’d kiss it all over, lick your lovely folds, suck on your pink little clit-”

Konan’s thumb reached up, swiping over her hood, brushing against her piercing. Her clit was just about emerging, throbbing with desire. “H-how do I taste?”

“Delicious,” replied Kakuzu. “You taste utterly delectable. The sweetest pussy you can get.”

Konan gasped as her thumb rubbed against her clit. Her whole pussy was sopping wet now, inside and out.

“I’d eat and eat until you squirt all over my face,” he growled.

Her thumb roved in a circle around her clit, fingers slipping back and forth, aiming and reaching for that sweet spot. “I so badly want to squirt for you,” she cried.

“Squirt for me.”

Konan’s fingers dove inside, deeper than before, hitting that bundle of nerves. She gave a short cry, then another, as her thumb reached back for her clit. She alternated between her clit and her g-spot, riding out her orgasm, arching her back, her toes curling and uncurling, before the two spots of pleasure rose up and hurled through her veins. She gave a wail, and collapsed back on the bed.

“Was that good?” asked Kakuzu calmly.

“Y-yes,” Konan pulled her sticky hand free and wiped her forehead with the back of her palm.

“Feeling better now?”

“Mmmhmm,” she panted.

“Am I allowed to get to work?”

Konan whined, as Kakuzu laughed.

“You can go to work,” Konan rolled onto her stomach. “But hurry back. I want you back tomorrow at midday. At the latest!”

Konan washed and dressed herself, putting on a light summer shift dress. It was made from a soft white cotton, practically transparent. She made another coffee, and leant against the worktop, waiting for Hidan to emerge. The clock ticked, as he slumbered the morning away.

Konan gave up, and went and put the television set on for some noise. If Kakuzu had been here, they’d likely have had a lovely long lay in together. They took it in turn to make each other breakfast, sometimes they’d go out to lunch or dinner. And they’d always watch their favourite old classic films, curled up on the sofa.

Those were her kind of Saturday’s.

Hidan wandered down at noon, yawning loudly and stretching.

“Didn’t you sleep well?” asked Konan.

Hidan nibbled his lip. “Took me a while to nod off.”

Konan hoped she hadn’t made him feel bad. She hadn’t rejected him. She just needed to speak to her husband first. Things seemed clearer in the light of day.

“Let me make you some breakfast,” insisted Konan.

Hidan stared at her, his eyes practically watering. “Why are you so nice?”

“You’re a guest in my home,” replied Konan, as she pulled out all the breakfast things and laid them in front of him, so he could make his choice. “You’ll need your energy for all the jobs you have to do. Hasn’t Kakuzu left you a list?”

“Oh, right!” Hidan pulled out his phone, and scrolled up to the list that Kakuzu texted him. “Mow the lawn. Clear the pool. Water the plants. Wash Konan’s car - hey! He’s rubbing it right in!”

“You don’t have to wash my car,” sighed Konan. “I’d rather take it to be valeted by the professionals. Kakuzu is just being a cheapskate.”

Hidan sighed with relief, and chewed noisily at his cereal. Konan smiled to herself, then picked up the slush pile she’d been working her way through at work and had brought home. She settled out in the garden, in the shade, in her wicker chair.

Some of the submissions received a grimace from her, and others an interested nod. Konan filtered them into a ‘definite no’ and a ‘maybe’ pile, each side of her. Hidan wandered out, grabbing a long stick with a net, which he began to drag across the pool.

“What are you doing?” he called across the water.

“Sorting through the slush pile,” Konan responded, her amber eyes never leaving the manuscript. “A thankless task.”

“Do people really send you all kinds of shit? Literal shit?”

“Short of the physical substance, yes.”

Hidan laughed. He huffed, and then ripped off his shirt, chucking it in the pool. “Much better.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m hot,” complained Hidan.

“I hope you have suncream on.”

“Don’t need sunscreen.”

Konan raised an eyebrow at him. “You need sunscreen, Hidan.”

“No I fucking don’t.”

“Do you want me to put it on for you?” asked Konan.

That caught him. Hidan bounced over and sat in front of her. He leant forward, and Konan admired his shoulder blades and the broad width of his shoulders. There were light freckles dotted across his shoulders and back, and with a jolt, Konan realised she was being reminded of Yahiko. She remembered how she would gently trace them, and Yahiko would laugh and scold her for tickling him.

She squirted some cream on her palm, and began to massage it in.

“That’s quite nice,” Hidan admitted.

“You like it?” Konan ran her fingers up and down the back of his neck, catching tiny little wisps of silver hairs.

“It’s nicer when you do it,” he caved.

“You’re like a big kid,” sighed Konan.

“I used to hate sun cream as a kid. I’d bitch and shriek if it came near me. It felt horrible and sticky. What’s this one made from? It smells nice.”

“Shea butter,” replied Konan.

Hidan shivered with pleasure. “It’s really nice, Konan.”

Hidan worked all afternoon, the sun deflecting from his shoulders. Konan was glad she had covered him, otherwise he would have second degree burns by now.

“What’s for dinner?” asked Hidan, sweat dripping down his abdomen.

“I don’t know yet,” admitted Konan.

“Want to make a man some steak?”

“I don’t like steak.”

Hidan looked sad. “Kakuzu takes me out for steak.”

“I recall,” Konan replied quietly. “I was going to do fish. And then roast dinner tomorrow, for when Kakuzu returns. Perhaps you could join us.”

“I’d like that,” Hidan took a step towards her, and lightly laid his hands on her hips. Konan took a sharp breath inwards, conscious of the feel of his fingers pressing against her skin beneath the cotton dress.

“I...I spoke to Kakuzu this morning,” Konan practically whispered.

Hidan paused, peering down at her with violet eyes. “What did...what did he say?”

“He said…” Konan struggled to find the words she wanted. Words were not her forte, even for an editor. She really was the strong silent type. “He said I couldn’t possibly hurt him.”

“What does that mean?” asked Hidan.

“He saw your message,” Konan explained.

“I know, he replied. Said that if I was ever going to lay my hands on you, then I had to make sure I treated you right, or he’d fucking kill me.”

“O-oh,” Konan bit back her giggle.

“You know I’d treat you right,” said Hidan, his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, holding her tighter. “I’d treat you good.”

“He said it was ok, if I wanted you too…”

Konan felt their legs brush, and her heart hammered as her amber eyes met his magenta eyes. Lightly, she laid her hands on Hidan’s muscled biceps. His hands lifted, and his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her closely. Konan tucked her arms around his hips, leaving her head on his heart.

“I want you too,” Hidan admitted, reaching for a stray lock of blue hair, running it through his fingers. “As soon as I met you, I knew you weren’t just some bitch.”

Konan lifted her head, to raise her thin eyebrow at him. “Great pick up line, Hidan.”

“No, really!” Hidan looked hurt. “I knew you were...sincere.”

Konan rested her head back up on his shoulder. Her lips gently nibbled his earlobe. “Why don’t...you take a shower. You’ve been working hard all day. And I’ll make us dinner. And we can spend the evening together. But there’s one condition.”

Hidan gazed at her curiously. “Oh?”

Konan’s heart skipped a beat. “We film it for Kakuzu.”

Hidan immediately beamed. “Best idea  _ ever _ . This is going to be the hottest damn thing I’ve ever done. Holy Jashin. He’s going to  _ love  _ this.”

“Stop that, stop that!” chided Konan. “This isn’t some sleazy porno...I just don’t want him left out. It should be equal.”

“But it can be sexy, right?” begged Hidan. “He loved the pictures last night - well he didn’t say so, but I know he did. You know he must have been having a wank in that hotel room.”

“Go shower!” Konan lightly pushed him away. “I don’t want to have sex with you while you’re all sweaty.”

Hidan bounced away and bounded up the stairs. Konan turned back to the kitchen. It felt right. Her body was calling out and crying out for Hidan, in exactly the same way it did for Kakuzu. That aching loneliness that had settled in when Kakuzu went away had soothed. She missed Kakuzu, but she wasn’t alone now. She felt him looking out for her from afar.

Hidan arrived as she pulled out their dinner, and their dessert, wearing fresh boxers and tracksuit trousers. His hair was wet and fell across his eyes, and he smelt of aftershave.

“This for me?” Hidan’s eyes widened. “Well, apart from the green shit.”

“That’s asparagus, Hidan.”

“Yuck.”

“It’s healthy.”

“And it’s yuck.”

“Eat your greens, Hidan,” scolded Konan. “Or I won’t let you have dessert.”

They ate together, watching the sun slip down behind the trees. The garden did look tidier since Hidan had worked on it.

“Did you get through the slush pile?” asked Hidan.

“Mostly,” replied Konan. “But there will be more on Monday.”

“Fun.”

“Where do you work, Hidan?”

“Here and there.”

“What are your long term aspirations?”

“This and that,” said Hidan. “Did you always want to be an editor?”

“It seemed like a natural fit. I’ve always liked making things. Designing things. Making them look nice. Seeing what goes best with what,” replied Konan, spearing a slice of fish on her fork.

“The little origami animals I found in the living room, they’re yours?”

“They’re mine,” agreed Konan.

“I thought they were cute. Will you make me something?”

“Perhaps,” Konan had come to the end of her meal. She put down her knife and fork, to sip at her wine, readying herself for what was to come.

“Can you make an origami dick?”

The wine practically shot out of Konan’s nose and mouth, and she choked. “A what?”

“An origami dick,” Hidan beamed. “Can you do it?”

“I can, but I don’t know why anyone would ever want such a thing.”

“Can I have one?” asked Hidan.

“If that’s what you want,” replied Konan, clamouring up to fetch the white chocolate cheesecake. She cut two slices, placing them on dessert plates, and carried them through.

“This is for me?” Hidan’s eyes watered delightedly. “Oh man, I love it here. I get so damn spoiled.”

He tucked in eagerly, while Konan played with hers, occasionally feeding Hidan extra bites from her plate. When they were done, she took their plates to the kitchen, putting away the evidence of their dinner in the dishwasher.

“I’m going to shower,” explained Konan.

“You’re fine as you are.”

“I’d feel better after a shower,” said Konan. “I want to exfoliate. Charge up your phone.”

Hidan plugged it in, and then drummed his fingers impatiently on the worktop.

Upstairs, Konan tidied her bedroom, propping decorative cushions back into place on her bed. She stepped into the bathroom, stripping off her summer dress, bra, and panties, before giving a brief glance in the mirror. Her figure was generous, yet firm and toned from working out with Kakuzu. Her body was mostly mark free, apart from her surgical scars after the accident.

She had her life, but Yahiko did not.

Konan ran a hot shower, sluicing away the day’s perfume and bad old memories. She exfoliated up her legs, her hips, her back, then down her arms. She washed her hair until it squeaked, and then when she emerged, rubbed cream onto her skin to make it soft. Usually, she’d recline on her belly and let Kakuzu massage it onto her, but she didn’t want to spoil the surprise for Hidan.

Konan slipped on a white satin chemise and matching robe. She dried and styled her hair, so it hung smoothly over her shoulders, almost in a trancelike fashion. Was this really happening? Perhaps she had been waiting months for this, and Hidan’s incidental stumbling in last night had finally awoken all those feelings.

The rituals of bathing and dressing calmed her. When she was ready, she made her way back down the stairs, where Hidan waited, phone charging up. “Hidan. I am ready.”

Together, they locked up the downstairs windows and doors, and then Hidan wrapped his arm about her waist, letting her guide him up the stairs.

“You have no idea how good I’m going to make you feel,” he bragged. “I’m going to make you see Jashin, I’m telling you.”

“We shall see,” said Konan, leading him into her room. She reached down, and gave his ass a squeeze as they entered. The lights were low, simmering gently, casting them in a warm light that bathed over their skin.

Hidan pulled out his phone, ready for action. Konan seated him on the end of the bed, then stood before him, her hands lightly resting on his broad shoulders. If there was one thing Konan had learned from this weekend, it was that he really did give good hugs.

“You can start filming now, Hidan,” she said quietly, lifting up his chin with her fingertips to lock her eyes onto his, thumb brushing over his lip. Hidan tapped the button, and exhaled excitedly. Konan unfastened the sash of her dressing gown, slipping it delicately off her shoulders, letting in fall to the floor in a puddle of silk.

Hidan reached out, and ran a hand up her chemise, feeling the defined hourglass of her thigh, her hips, her waist. Konan reached for his hand, and held it to her breast, letting him squeeze. His thumb ran over her nipple in a circle, and then he tilted his head.

“Piercings?” asked Hidan.

“Yes,” Konan slipped down the corner of her chemise, to show him. “Cute, don’t you think?”

“Fucking sexy,” Hidan pinched one, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb.

Konan batted his hand away. “That’s enough now,” she decided, pulling her chemise back up. She clamoured onto the bed, perching before Hidan. He held the camera out to her as she crawled, recording her every movement.

“I was having fun with your titties,” pouted Hidan.

“It just so happens that I want to see your dick,” Konan settled before him, and ran a finger down his chest, admiring the defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. His stomach was surprisingly smooth, and unlike her husband, he had very little body hair. Her fingers lightly pinched a pale pink nipple, and Hidan squeaked. “What have you got? A cute one? Pretty one? Big one?”

Hidan settled against the pillows. “Find out,” he suggested, holding the phone over his groin.

Konan leant over, manicured hands unfastening the tie of his tracksuit trousers, until he was just in his boxers. Her hands almost trembled as she unbuttoned his boxers, revealing a light sprinkling of silvery hair, and then she pulled out his dick.

“You’re not quite as big as my husband,” admitted Konan, eyeing up the package. She leant down, and gave the pink tip a playful swipe with her tongue. “But not completely disappointing.”

“Hey, hey! Kakuzu doesn’t complain!”

Konan reached out, taking him by the hand, rubbing back and forth, silencing Hidan. She felt his dick swell beneath her palm, growing harder and more aroused by the second. His eyes were already lidded. Konan bent down and licked along his length, as Hidan inhaled sharply. It wasn’t like Konan to offer her mouth so freely, but they were making a film for Kakuzu.

Her lips parted, and enclosed in a circle around the tip. She drew him deeply into her mouth, making him nice and wet, and easy to suckle. Hidan released a low, heavy moan, hips already twitching. Her lips bobbed up and down to his mid-shaft, hands massaging the base, and when she reached the tip, she gave a quick lick across the slit, before rubbing the underside of his manhood with her tongue, to see where he was most sensitive.

Hidan whimpered at each of her movements. Konan raised an eyebrow curiously, deciding that Hidan was either very sensitive, or very inexperienced. And yet Kakuzu had been with him?

Konan had been married twice. She knew exactly what to do. She drew Hidan deeper into her mouth, almost hitting the back of her throat. Kakuzu loved all the things she did to him. She could drive him wild within seconds. Now, she enacted all his favourite moves on Hidan, all for his viewing pleasure.

Hidan groaned loudly, and then reached for her, placing his hand on the back of her head. His fingers threaded through her blue hair, tugging it away from her face and holding it back in a ponytail to show the camera as she bobbed up and down on him.

Konan freed her lips. “I’m going to take my panties off,” she murmured, giving the tip one final lick. “And then you can see my pussy and my ass. I know how much you liked it last night.”

“Yessss,” Hidan practically hissed. “Get those panties off.”

Konan sat up, opposite Hidan. She rolled onto her back, lifting her legs in the air. Slowly, she tugged the panties down over her buttocks, revealing her pussy lips nestled inside. She pulled them along her legs, over her knees, ankles, feet, before slapping them on the mattress beside them, spreading her legs either side of Hidan’s waist.

Hidan groaned with pleasure, looking at the delicious sight. Curiously, he reached over, and lightly caressed his fingers across the supple mound. “You feel so soft.”

He laid one finger on each lip, gently pressing her open. Konan watched as his eyes suddenly went wide. “You pierced your clit?”

“Hood, silly,” Konan pointed. “This is my clit, this is the hood, and the piercing goes through the hood up here. Never seen a pussy before?”

“...no,” admitted Hidan.

That explained a lot, Konan thought. And he’d been promising to make her see Jashin? Poor boy. She watched as he swallowed awkwardly.

“It’s nice, Konan. It’s beautiful. I can’t wait to feel it.”

“You’ll like this,” said Konan, as she lifted up her chemise, white satin billowing around her body.

Hidan moaned with delight, as he finally saw her naked form in the flesh. Bare and exposed before the camera, Hidan filmed his hand as it stroked up, touching her hips, her belly, the dermal piercings around her navel, her trim waist, before finally cupping her breasts once more. He even spared a curious glance at her scars, but passed no comment.

The thought of Kakuzu watching her do all these sexy things with Hidan made her practically drip, made the lewd and naughty acts she was committing feel that even more exciting. The idea that she and Hidan would be pleasuring him with their special show for him, even from afar…

Konan’s hand reached for Hidan’s dick, holding him upright as she took him inside her. Hidan swallowed as the tight walls of her pussy enclosed on him, and drew out a low moan from his lips, watching his dick swallowed by her pretty pink pussy.

“Oh, that’s so good, that’s so good. That’s the nicest pussy ever. Fuck. Oh fuck. Why didn’t we do this before?” gabbled Hidan.

“It’s never too late,” Konan rolled her hips against his, her hands resting on his chest. The bulge of his muscles pressed against her palms, and excitement quivered through her body, that this delicious young man was hers tonight. “Just think of all the things we can do when Kakuzu gets home.”

“That will teach him not to go away chasing money,” taunted Hidan.

“Be nice! He works hard,” Konan pouted, but then grinded back and forth on Hidan’s dick.

Hidan groaned loudly. “I’ll be nice,” he offered. “He works hard, so he should come home and play hard.”

“That’s better,” said Konan, applying extra pressure as she grinded once more. Her hands squeezed Hidan’s muscled chest more firmly, her nails almost breaking the skin. “When he comes home, we’ll take extra care of him.”

Hidan leaned over and propped the phone up on the bedside table, the camera focusing on both him and Konan. With his freed hands, he reached around and grabbed each of her ass cheeks in both hands, squeezing and moulding the flesh beneath his palms. “That is a nice ass, so soft and supple, so juicy, fuck yes!”

Konan bent further forwards, pulling him into a kiss. Hidan moaned once more at the feel of her skin sliding against his dick, and closed his eyes blissfully.

Konan slid back and forth as Hidan groaned. The room filled with the sounds of their skin smacking. Konan knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing, and she knew she was driving him crazy.

And every moment they caught on film, to be saved and shared with Kakuzu.

Konan’s breasts heaved, her hair clung to her face with sweat, and there was a sheen over her skin that shone in the low light. Hidan’s hand lifted from her hip, to push her hair back off her face. He lightly pressed his hand to her collar, against the delicate white skin, where her pulse hammered, squeezing gently. “Oh Jashin. Just look at how fucking beautiful you are. And I get to enjoy you with Kakuzu. How does that make you feel?”

Breathlessly, Konan’s words were barely audible. “I...can’t wait for us all to be together properly…”

Hidan ran his hand down her neck, following the trail of sweat down her chest, giving her breasts another squeeze, across her belly, her hip, before grabbing her buttocks again. “Fuck yeah…”

“Play your cards right, and maybe when Kakuzu is home, I’ll let you both inside me.”

“Really?” Hidan’s eyes widened. “Oh, now that is dirty, Konan…”

Konan threw her hair back, her hand on his cheek, tipping his face up to hers. “But I just want to be with my husband and our lover...”

“I’m your lover?” Hidan gasped.

“Who else?” Konan leant forwards, letting her breasts swing freely over Hidan as they fucked. Her eyes closed blissfully, as the waves of pleasure rose up in her groin.

“I want to come so bad,” Hidan groaned.

Konan smiled sweetly, lips brushing against his. “Then...why don’t you?”

Hidan’s rough pants increased, his pace became wild, the strokes short and fast. He grabbed her waist tightly, holding her closer to him, and then cried out as he came quick, spurting inside of her. He moaned as he sank down from his high, and then sagged against the pillows, pulling her down with him, holding her to his chest. He lifted his head and rested it on top of hers, inhaling the scent of her hair.

“Was it ok?” he mumbled. “I haven’t...I haven’t done that with a girl. Did you come?”

“It was perfect,” Konan tipped her head up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m just going to teach you one more thing.”

“Huh?”

Konan sat up, leaning back on one hand, reaching for his fingers with the other. She gently spread her pussy lips, lifted up the silver ring, and laid his finger over her clit.

“Just circle it like this,” Konan guided his finger in a circling motion, her eyes growing lidden and her breath shortening.

Realisation dawned on Hidan. “Ohhh,” he swallowed. “Do I do that when I’m inside you too?”

Konan laughed softly. “You can if you wish. But it’s always good etiquette to make sure your partner finishes.”

“Kakuzu does this?”

“Kakuzu does this and other things.”

“Like what?”

“We’ll teach you. Together,” Konan repositioned his finger, lounging back on the bed, before moving her hand away. “Watch my body language. Watch what I respond to and what I enjoy. And let that guide what you’re doing.”

“Uh huh,” Hidan took over the movements, as Konan rested her arms above her head. The pads of his fingers were surprisingly smooth, but his touch was firm and unpredictable. Every now and then, Konan released a shudder, or a sigh, or rolled her hips. He took that as a sign to continue, before she took in a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and then gave a short, sharp cry, falling limp in his arms.

“Did you come?” asked Hidan eagerly.

Konan took his hands in hers. “I did.”

Hidan lay beside her, snuggling his head on her chest, enjoying the feel of her playing with the short wisps of hair around his ears and the nape of his neck with her fingertips.

“That was perfect,” Hidan mumbled. “I wish...I wish we’d done this sooner…”

“I know,” Konan kissed his damp forehead. “There’s just one thing left to do.”

Hidan lifted up his head, as Konan reached across for his phone. Hidan watched her as she tapped away, and then pressed send, unhesitatingly. Konan laid the phone back on the bedside table, letting Hidan nuzzle back down in her arms, burying his face against her breasts. They lounged there for a while, enjoying the sensation of skin against skin.

Konan had grown sleepy and content when the phone buzzed.

_ ‘I am leaving first thing tomorrow morning xx’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm just as excited for Kakuzu to come home as the characters!
> 
> Will they all be together as an OT3?


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakuzu returns home, and the weekend draws to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to finish this all last summer, but whoops, you blink and it's February XD I just struggled so badly with this last chapter! I wanted it to be sexy but also funny and focus on feelings etc. I think I'm good with it now!
> 
> Thank you for everybody's patience! Much appreciated!

The weekend had passed faster than Konan had anticipated. Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the linen curtains, falling over the cotton bedsheets. Hidan sprawled on his back, his head resting on Kakuzu’s pillow, turned to the side, as if he were to inhale the familiar scent of his lover. Konan rested against him, her face also turned to that same side, her head on his shoulder while her arm draped across his chest. Her leg hitched over his, and she could even feel him wriggling his toes delightedly.

“Do you think you could get used to this?” asked Konan, resting her chin on his chest instead, so that she gazed up at him.

The weekend had been lovely, in its way, but now faced the challenge of them adjusting to life as a three.

“This house is like a fucking fancy hotel. Of course I could,” huffed Hidan.

“It isn’t always one long vacation,” warned Konan. “We have our arguments. Kakuzu can’t stand my online shopping habits and it drives me mad when he stands in the supermarket counting out coupons…”

Hidan snickered to himself.

“And then I’ve been wanting a pet for months now, but Kakuzu says they’re expensive, a waste of money, he doesn’t want to look after it…”

“Just get a pet. He’ll live,” shrugged Hidan.

Konan smiled. Her finger lightly traced the silver pendent that lay on his chest, following along the three lines enclosed in the round circle. “Maybe we can outnumber him.”

Hidan turned, glancing down at her. “Is this the first time you’ve been involved as a three?”

“No,” Konan glanced away at the dressing table, where she kept jewellery and Kakuzu kept watches and cufflinks. “But not...not like this. Not with...talking.”

Hidan’s light brows lifted. “Who were you with?”

“My...sort-of father had two lovers. I saw them together once. Together-together. Being affectionate. And to me, it just seemed perfectly natural. They were happy. My two friends and I, when we reached a certain age…”

Konan trailed off. It felt strange to recount it, to Hidan of all people.

“What happened?”

“They’re gone now,” Konan sat up, reaching for the dressing gown she had thrown to the ground the previous night. “That’s all you need to know. They’re gone. But I’m here, and you’re here, and Kakuzu will be home this morning.”

They showered together, skin slickened with water slipping together, before Konan wrapped herself back in her dressing gown and Hidan tucked a towel around his waist. They made coffees in the kitchen while Konan cracked eggs over a saucepan, deciding that however Hidan liked his eggs in the morning, scrambled would do.

She flavoured them with salt and pepper, adding a small dollop of organic butter from the farm shop where she and Kakuzu would pick up their fresh produce when they fancied a drive further out into the country. Hidan sniffed as they began to cook, and Konan wondered if anyone other than her had ever cooked him a meal before. His eyes widened when she laid it in front of him. She decided not to ask, or at least not yet.

The clock ticked closer to mid-morning, and Konan began to wonder if Kakuzu had set off yet, when there was a familiar sound of gates dragging. Hidan’s head perked up, as tyres crunched on gravel. There was a click at the door, heavy footsteps in the hall, a low sigh and a groan of a suitcase as it settled against the carpet.

“Sweetheart? Are you up?” called a voice.

“I’m in here!” Konan called back.

Heavy footsteps sounded closer and closer to the kitchen, before her husband finally appeared in the doorway. He hadn’t even taken off his shoes, or jacket. Konan put down the coffee mug, lifting her arms for a greeting. He swooped her upright, a laugh escaping her lips, before hot lips claimed hers. His breath was warm against her cheek, his taste of old spice and the light lingering scent of papery books filling her to the brim. Relief exploded in her chest, that he was home again, safe with her.

“I see you didn’t have such a lonely weekend after all,” he panted, once he put her down.

“Oi, where’s mine?” demanded Hidan.

Kakuzu hauled him upright out of the chair, unselfconsciously pulling him into an equally loving kiss. Konan watched Hidan sigh, almost soppily, snuggling against Kakuzu’s chest.

Kakuzu patted the back of Hidan’s head, before pulling himself free.

“Did it go well?” asked Konan, laying her hand on the small of Hidan’s back, pulling them closer together in an embrace. “Did you make any sales? Any new projects?”

Kakuzu stroked her hair back from her face. “As a matter of fact, I did.”

“Oh?”

“Remember those old classics we rescued, that had been turned into…” Kakuzu shuddered. “Book art?”

“I do,” replied Konan.

It had been a project that kept them busy for several weeks. They’d spent a weekend walking through a quirky little town full of gift shops and alternative style boutiques, when to Kakuzu’s despair, he’d discovered that someone had taken some rare classic books and folded them up into origami, to make ‘book art,’ and were selling them on as...decor.

Konan reminded him that he was very fortunate in that he was married to an origamist, and that if he wanted to rescue the books and unpick them, then her expertise was at hand.

“I sold them to a museum,” said Kakuzu proudly, the dimples appearing in his cheeks beside his scars at the hint of a smile. “A nice tidy sum, too, considering that we paid five pounds for each mutilated book. And the amount of time we spent restoring them.”

“I sincerely hope I’m getting a little commission on the side for my time,” warned Konan.

Kakuzu tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “Hmm...well, I had a small percentage in mind.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” shrugged Hidan. “But did you get me a present?”

“I am the gift,” retorted Kakuzu.

“Damn it,” muttered Hidan.

“I bought you both gifts, they’re in the case,” Kakuzu shook his head. “I got up at six am to get here. What’s for breakfast?”

“I left some scrambled egg in the pan,” replied Konan, reaching for a plate and the ladle.

“Oi, Kakuzu, there’s one thing we’re changing in this house as of today,” warned Hidan.

“Which is?” asked Kakuzu, as he perched down at the breakfast bar. Konan laid a plate in front of him, still warm.

“The protein situation!” protested Hidan. “There’s no meat!”

Kakuzu laughed heartily. “Cook it yourself. Perhaps, by being our husband, we might domesticate you a bit.”

“Oi, I am domesticated!” protested Hidan. “I did your shit jobs. Apart from wash Konan’s car, that was just rubbing it in.”

“I would admittedly rather pay for it to be valeted,” Konan gave Kakuzu an amused look.

“It’s cheaper to do it yourself,” he muttered, sticking a fork into the plate of eggs.

“You better make this shit up to me,” pouted Hidan.

Kakuzu chewed. “How?”

“You know how.”

“Let him eat,” scolded Konan.

“He can eat my dick.”

“Eat a dick is not the answer to everything, Hidan,” stated Kakuzu, leaning back into Konan’s hold, as she took a strand of long dark hair in her hands, wrapping it around her fingertips.

“Is this your mysterious tender side?” asked Hidan, as he watched them.

“Maybe so. Or I could just be tired,” Kakuzu closed his eyes, relaxing in Konan’s hold. She glanced from side to side at them both, at the back and flow of banter. Yes, they did insult one another, but it felt good natured. There was no discomfort, no resentment. She felt herself and her presence settling in between them, not to intrude, but as though she had belonged there all along.

Hidan perked up, and suddenly smiled sweetly. “If you’re tired, then maybe you should go to bed?”

“I have a feeling that if I go to bed per your suggestion, it’s not to do anything that involves sleep.”

Hidan grinned. “That is  _ exactly  _ what I was thinking.”

* * *

Konan seated her husband at the end of the bed, and then began to unbutton his shirt.

“I can’t believe you made me a video,” he muttered, as her hands exposed a triangle of his muscled chest. “Just what were you thinking?”

“That I didn’t want you to be left out,” Konan pulled open his shirt completely, admiring the heavyset muscle stacked across his body. Whenever she saw his powerful build, it always made her feel safe. That should she ever need it, she could click her fingers and this man would hold her close. Hopefully, it would never come to it, but to know he was there…

The tips of her fingers touched one of his scars. He’d been through a lot, to get to the point where they were now. Konan knew these things. She wondered if Hidan knew, too.

“We better delete it or securely encrypt it,” warned Kakuzu, as Hidan bent down and reached for the zip of Kakuzu’s trousers, working it open. “You and I both have careers to protect. Just in case someone ever…”

“I’d bash the shit out of them,” said Hidan. He gave a tug, and Kakuzu lifted his hips, letting Hidan pull down his trousers so he sat in his boxers. Konan clamoured up on the bed beside Kakuzu, massaging his broad shoulders.

“You feel so tense. We must make you relax,” she purred into his ear. “Did you really race home like a formula one driver just for us?”

“I did,” Kakuzu captured her lips with his. Konan couldn’t get enough of the hot feel of his lips against hers, the way the scars along his cheeks bumped against her smooth skin. Their first kiss had been startling, but unforgettable. Konan always knew it was her husband when they laid their hands on one another.

Hidan laid his head thoughtfully against Kakuzu’s thigh, silvery hair splashed across the russet tan. Kakuzu reached out for him, stroking the soft strands. Hidan closed his magenta eyes blissfully, basking in the affection. Kakuzu’s fingertips dragged a pattern across his scalp, and Hidan practically melted onto the floor.

“Come up,” Konan patted the side of the mattress. “I want both of you here.”

Hidan climbed to his feet, crawling along the white cotton sheets. The towel he’d slung around his hips fell down, and Kakuzu chucked it back in the direction of the en suite. Hidan was already hard, his erection stirring as he nuzzled at the nape of Konan’s neck.

Kakuzu’s eyes suddenly lit up. “I’ve got another job for you, Hidan. A much, better job…and it involves an actually decent use of your tongue…”

Hidan grinned. “I know exactly what that is. You want me to suck your cock. You always say it’s the only good thing I can do with my mouth. And it’s my favourite job!”

“No. It’s much,  _ much _ better than that.”

It didn’t take Konan long to realise exactly what Kakuzu was suggesting. She turned sideways, where Hidan was still nuzzling at her neck. She nipped at his earlobe gently. “I know what it is. It’s the thing I didn’t get a chance to teach you last night.”

Hidan paused. “Ohhhh.”

“I thought you wanted to make me see Jashin?” taunted Konan.

Kakuzu facepalmed. “He actually said that?”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Hidan blushed.

“Never mind, Hidan, I’ll teach you,” Kakuzu pushed a fallen silvery strand away from Hidan’s face. “Follow my lead.”

Konan let her husband push her back against their pillows, opening her legs and burrowing between. His hot puffs of breath skittered along her thighs, and she watched him with lidded eyes as he went down.

He laid the first kiss below her belly button, by one of the sparkling jewels embedded in her skin. His lips traced a pattern down, towards the gentle rise of her mons, before planting the softest kiss she had ever known. Konan sighed heavily, her hands wrapping into his dark hair, pushing his head down. Her chest heaved with pleasure, and she glanced sideways at Hidan, watching interestedly.

“Hidan,” Kakuzu lifted his head. “Come. Kiss her here. Feel how soft she is.”

It was Hidan’s turn to bury his face between her thighs. Konan felt wisps of silver hair tickle against her legs, and then his lips pressed a kiss where Kakuzu’s had been, mere moments ago. To have two men waiting on her every need like this was incredibly gratifying. To be the very spectacle of the event, not a bridge between the two. Konan felt a wetness start to seep from her pussy, the skin practically shimmering in the daylight streaming through the linen curtains.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” asked Kakuzu.

“Oh I know that,” retorted Hidan. “Most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“And you’re both the most handsome men I could have, awaiting my every need,” Konan wound her fingers into his hair, as she had done to Kakuzu, pulling him down towards her pussy.

“That’s it, Hidan,” encouraged Kakuzu. “Kiss her all over now.”

Hidan’s kisses darted over her thighs, her mound, then down to her pussy lips. She could feel herself opening up to him, wanting to be wide and open.

Kakuzu lent down, and his tongue lapped from her entrance, along the ruffled folds, over her hood, and her clit snuggled inside. His tongue pushed her hood piercing back, so that he and Hidan could lavish their undivided attention on her flesh.

“Lick back and forth, like this,” instructed Kakuzu, before moving away.

Kakuzu’s touch was precise and experienced. Hidan’s was eager, enthusiastic, and unpredictable. Konan shuddered, nerves tingling, her toes lightly curling. She dragged her foot against Kakuzu’s side, her eyes fluttering shut.

“How does she taste?” asked Kakuzu.

“So good,” Hidan’s breath was another puff of hot air against her thighs. “So, so good. So sweet.”

“Keep licking,” ordered Kakuzu.

The pressure of Hidan’s tongue increased. Konan cried out, lifting her hips off the bed. The temptation to grab him by the back of his head and shove his face into her pussy was tempting, but Kakuzu was guiding him through it. All she had to do was lie back and let him take care of things.

Hidan pulled away for air, pink pointy tongue licking his lips.

Kakuzu bent forwards, sucking her clit into his mouth. Konan released a small shriek, her hands flying to his hair, pushing his face down.

“Mmm yes, I know how much you like it when I do that,” he purred. He let his tongue flick over her clit directly, as Konan writhed and gasped. “Now you, Hidan…”

Kakuzu moved away as Hidan bent down, his tongue going straight for her clit. Hidan’s tongue began to nurse at her clit, teetering her closer to the edge, but pulling back before she could fall from the cliff. She gasped and swallowed, small noises of contentment escaping, that threatened to turn into full blown cries.

“You can come, if you like,” Kakuzu brushed her hair from her face.

Konan leant up, letting their tongues entwine, before her lips parted in a throaty moan. Hidan glanced up, sucking at her clit, just like Kakuzu had shown him. She was conscious of Kakuzu watching him, coaching him on, and yet it only enhanced the mood. She felt seen, the focus of their efforts, the very epicentre of everything that seemed to hold them together. And it felt good. It felt like it was exactly where she was meant to be.

And with that, Konan allowed herself to collapse against the pillows, against Kakuzu, falling down from the cliff and coming, hard and fast against Hidan’s eager tongue.

When it was over, and her lashes had finished fluttering against her cheek, she could hear the birds chirping in the garden outside and feel Kakuzu’s fingers stroking through her hair. Hidan lay with his head on her thigh, smiling with pride.

Konan reached down, and trailed her finger down Hidan’s cheek.

“This is how I want it from now on,” Konan sighed. “I want Hidan to live here with us.”

“Are you sure about that?” asked Kakuzu, glancing down. “I’ve seen his place... _ places _ , might I add.”

“Fuck off! It’s Deidara’s mess,” insisted Hidan, lifting his head. He practically beamed at Konan. “I’ll keep the house tidy, I told you I did all your shitty jobs yesterday, Konan was impressed with me. I’ll even make the bed! And if you get any burglars coming in, I’ll bash the shit out of them.”

“I won’t let him make a mess,” Konan traced a circle on Kakuzu’s hip. “And it’s only fair. If he’s joining us as a three now, we can’t live together as man and wife with Hidan at our beck and call. It doesn’t seem right. He’s part of our marriage too.”

“I can get Dei to photoshop my face next to yours in the wedding pics,” offered Hidan.

“No,” groaned Kakuzu. “He’ll add explosions into the sky and put Itachi in a potato sack.”

“...that would look pretty funny,” admitted Hidan.

“We can take some more pictures,” said Konan firmly. She snuggled her face against Kakuzu’s shoulder, inhaling that comforting scent of old spice, old leather and paper.

“We could have a Jashinist ceremony.”

“No!” barked Kakuzu. “Let’s see how things go for now.”

“That works for me,” shrugged Hidan.

“So,” Konan sighed, and lifted up her head. She propped herself up further on the pillows, so that she could face them both. Hidan lay on his elbow, gazing down at her adoringly, while Kakuzu took his turn to rest his face against her shoulder. “I never did ask. How did you two meet, anyway?”

“A few months before I met you,” admitted Kakuzu.

“It was a bit on-off. We either fucked or argued,” explained Hidan. “I was much younger. More reckless and silly.”

“What happened?” asked Konan.

Kakuzu swallowed. “I hit him with my car.”

* * *

_ A week later… _

“I cleared a spare room to hold Hidan’s stuff while we find places to store it properly,” Konan folded her arms, as they watched down the road for his imminent arrival. “Do you think he’ll like it? I don’t want him to feel like we’re putting him away in a different room, but it makes sense while he settles in. And it gives him space for when he wants to do his...prayers. What do you think?”

“I think it’s sensible,” said Kakuzu.

Konan thinned her lips. “Do you think he’ll be much longer?”

There was the roar of an engine. Deidara pulled up, threw a suitcase from the front seat of his car, and then another.

“Bye bitch!” he shouted, as Hidan tumbled out of the backseat.

“I’m not your bitch, bitch!” Hidan cursed back. He leaned into the car, and then all of a sudden, a slobbering pitbull dog jumped out, attached to Hidan’s hand by a leash.

“Keep the dog, yeah!” shouted Deidara, as Hidan slammed the backdoor shut.

“Of course I’m keeping my fucking dog!” Hidan cursed. “Come on, boy.”

He grabbed his suitcases, and dragged them up the pathway. Deidara put his foot on the accelerator, speeding away.

“What is that?” demanded Kakuzu, glowering at the pitbull.

“This is my boy!” Hidan beamed. “This is Scythe.”

Scythe eagerly lunged towards Kakuzu and Konan, drooling wet tongue hanging out, charging against the lead and Hidan’s hold.

“Awww, he likes you!” announced Hidan. He pouted. “Why do you both look so angry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We got there in the end. Hopefully they can all live happily ever after....with a doggo!
> 
> I'm sure Kakuzu and Konan will love Scythe...eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? We'll see more of Kakuzu in the next few chapters, there will be three in total!
> 
> I'm happy to take constructive critique providing it is respectful.


End file.
